Buddy System
Rhett and Link's Buddy System is a YouTube Red Original narrative comedy series written by and staring Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal. The first two episodes premiered on the duo's Good Mythical Morning channel on October 19, 2016 with the subsequent six episodes being uploaded weekly through November 30, 2016. The series was officially announced on June 23, 2016 in a special video uploaded to the Good Mythical Morning channel with a link to a detailed Tumblr post in an attempt to explain and clarify possible misconceptions and concerns about the show and YouTube Red. One week prior to the premier and with the release of the official trailer on October 12, 2016, Rhett and Link sit down for a 20 minute episode of Good Mythical More to further discuss Buddy System and address specific comments regarding the show's release on the YouTube Red platform. Every episode includes a new original song written and performed by Rhett and Link. The music for which was released on the Google Play music streaming service the week before the series premier. Each week they released a music video for a song from the show starting with So Dang Dark on October 16, 2016. However, for reasons unknown, the music video for the song My Exercise Bike featured in episode two has never been released outside of the episode. Most of the music videos were uploaded to the Good Mythical Morning channel with the exception of Tough Decisions which was uploaded to the original Rhett and Link YouTube channel, the first video uploaded in over a year. The music video for "BFF" is the only one which includes footage not seen in any of the episodes. Season one of Rhett and Link's Buddy System won the 2017 Streamy Award for best comedy series. Season One Season one of Buddy System consists of eight 12-15 minute episodes uploaded weekly to the Good Mythical Morning YouTube channel from October 19, 2016 through November 30, 2016. Rhett and Link play characters of themselves. Synopsis Rhett & Link’s Buddy System follows best friends, Rhett & Link, as they embark on a fantastical misadventure in search of a missing phone that could save their morning talk show from a co-ex-girlfriend turned evil infomercial queen. Starring Rhett and Link (as themselves), Leslie Bibb, Page Kennedy, Chris Parnell, and Molly Shannon. Episodes 1 Tucked Up ' October 19, 2016 - 13:23 Rhett & Link find confidence inside their underwear. ''Song: So Dang Dark 2 '''Super Special Secret Bike October 19, 2016 - 13:49 What has Rhett been keeping from Link? A room-full of secrets. Song: My Exercise Bike 3 You Ding, I Ding October 26, 2016 - 15:11 Rhett & Link relive their prom. George doles out parking lot justice. Song: BFF (short version) 4 Rolling on Turds November 2, 2016 - 15:41 Rhett & Link get roped in to rival skating gangs. Song: Roller Unity 5 The Magic is Real November 9, 2016 - 15:57 Rhett & Link magically disappear and power rap about a power nap. Song: Power Nap (feat. Page Kennedy) 6 Soul Searchin' November 16, 2016 - 13:30 Rhett meets Peder. Link meets Rhett. Things get weird. Song: Tough Decisions (A Whale is Gonna Die) 7 Another We November 23, 2016 - 12:57 Rhett & Link confront themselves, and then disguise themselves. Song: If I Had Another Me 8 Kill the Naughty Boy November 30, 2016 - 15:08 Will Rhett & Link survive Aimee’s eternal prom? Song: BFF (full version) With episode 8 of Buddy System Season 1 came a special behind the scenes episode. It showed Rhett & Link on the sets, getting into costumes, and how they did some things. Season Two Season two of Buddy system consists of eight 20-25 minute episodes. All the episodes were uploaded to the Good Mythical Morning YouTube channel on November 29 2017. Episodes 1 To Kill a Robot November 29, 2017 - 24:07 What if Rhett and Link had never met? Set in an alternate reality, epicurean food-taster Rhett is forced to take on a roommate: a hapless stranger named Link. Song: I Like What I Like 2 Sanctuary November 29, 2017 - 21:59 It turns out that Rhett never told Link about their other roommate, Glenn. It also turns out Glenn might be a serial killer. Suddenly, living in a morgue drawer doesn’t seem so bad. Song: Pour Some Coffee On Me 3''' Taste Test''' November 29, 2017 - 24:59 Rhett’s job as a professional food taster is put in jeopardy when Link burns Rhett’s tongue. Note: includes training montage. Song: Tongue of The Cobra 4 Spa Trip November 29, 2017 - 22:35 Rhett doesn’t like the way Link eats toast; Link doesn’t like to get naked. If that’s not enough show for you, the fellas go to a really weird day spa. Song: Naked 5 Virtual Rhettality November 29, 2017 - 22:20 The bunk bed buddies expand their horizons in different ways: Link goes on his first real date. And a virtual reality game allows Rhett to become his most perfect self: a middle-aged woman named Beth. Song: Family Man 6 A Frontier Story November 29, 2017 - 25:47 A young girl gives the guys an epic history lesson about 19th century explorers Rhark & Linkis, and their quest to colonize the inside of the Earth. Song: Down With America 7 Silent Fight November 29, 2017 - 26:13 When Rhett and Link give each other the silent treatment, Dylan sees a way to make millions. Song: Kings of Bellevue Estates 8 Missing Link November 29, 2017 - 23:18 With their relationship damaged beyond repair, Rhett and Link seek to fulfil their ultimate destinies. Song: I Like What I Like (Reprise) Category:Series Category:Buddy System